Esta no soy yo!
by RoseMalfoy-W25
Summary: Bueno es una especie de Drabble Ojala xD  es de Rose, de los impulsos de una chica como Rose Totalmente cambiada por mi xD  espero que les guste!
1. Sexy

**Jodida mente sexy**

Porque Scorpius Malfoy tenía que ser tan jodidamente lindo, sexy, provocador y tentador. En definitivamente ese chico inspiraba ¿Deseo? En mi si eso era pero… era deseo también amor pero por dios como un chico podía ser tan excesivamente sexy. Esa pregunta rodaba por mi cabeza cada día que me encontraba con él.

Él era amigo de Albus y me hablaba a mi como sin nada y ese era otro día igual con el hablándome como sin nada y yo imaginándomelo sin camisa y otras ciertas cosas.

-Así que Rose, crees que me puedas ayudar en Aritmancia?

-…Si, claro – Le dije yo mordiéndome la parte interior del labio en definitiva si sequia así en vez de que por mi boca caiga baba empezaría a botar sangre!

En definitiva… Scorpius Malfoy me iba a volver loca, tenía que hacer que esto termine o moriría porque Scorpius Malfoy me traía loca y no salía de mi mente por más que me dijera "No seas idiota solo es un chico sexy más, hay millones como ellos, que tiene ese chico hermoso, sexy tentador y excitante, que no tengan otros con las mismas cualidades" pero no, no salía de mi mente.

* * *

><p>Naa… que tal? Es un intento de Drabble xD ok se que tal vez no me salió, pero espero que aunque sea les haiga gustado un poquito xD, Bueno espero no tardar en el siguiente capítulo.<p>

Un Besoo! :3

**Rose Malfoy-W**

**Posdata: Comente plis xD**


	2. Quidditch

**Quidditch **

Era otro día más y nos tocaba clases de Quidditch en definitiva amaba esas clases y más que por jugar, sino porque en verdad era tentador ver a Scorpius moviéndose de formas que no deberían estar permitidas cuando eran clases mixtas, pero para mi suerte si estaba permitido y también para mi desventaja ya que eso hacía que perdiera la cordura!, gracias a dios siempre tenía una alma caritativa llamada Cloe que estaba hay para calmarme.

Y ese día no iba ser la excepción pero ¡Mierda! Cloe se había enfermado y no asistió a clases quien me salvaría esta vez, porque en lo que a mi concierne no pensaba detenerme si alguien no lo hacía por mí.

Bueno Scorpius no era exactamente lo que se decía todo un perfecto en el Quidditch y estábamos volando y la grandiosa escoba de Scorpius no de acuerdo para él ya que él no era grandioso en eso, se salió de centro empezó a volar en dirección a las paredes del gran colegio, estaba muy arriba y aunque tenía 15 años en verdad parecía un niño llorando, en ese momento aún no reaccionaba estaba divertida viéndolo era real mente sexy cuando se asustaba y de un minuto a otro se camisa se había enganchado en una de las especies de espadas de mármol que tenían las enormes estatuas, pero maldita sea se encontraba sin camisa y cayendo si no hubiera sido porque podría morir me hubiera quedado observándolo así pero lo más rápido que se puede fui así él y lo subí en mi escoba el casi caía de la escoba.

Llegué al piso lo mas rápido posible lo baje y Waooo… tenía un torso estupendo para ser un chico de 5to, se veía tan sexy sin camisa y con esa cara de niño asustado, en ese momento mi mano se posó muy rápidamente en su pecho el sonrió de una manera extraña por lo asustado que había estado ase unos segundos y me acerque por un costado no sé por qué pero ver su cuello así me dio unas ganas ilógicas de morderlo justo por donde caía una gota de sudor.

Pero en ese mismo instante vino Albus y me dijo:

-Que haces Rose! – Yo reaccione y me puse "Roja" en todos los términos

Y Madam Hooch se acercó y dijo:

-Valla a tomas algo a la enfermería para los nervios, y póngase la camisa - dijo esto y me dio una mirada reprobatoria

Me quede viendo cómo se alejaba aun con las ganas de morder su cuello en definitiva si quería hacer eso debía procurar que no sea en el campo de Quidditch, ya que siempre habría un "alma caritativa" que me "Salvara" de hacerlo. En fin otra clase normal en la que me quede con las ganas de hacer algo que no hice.

* * *

><p>Bueno este es el segundo cap espero que lo disfruten, besos!<p>

**Rose Malfoy-W**


	3. Recuerdos

**Recuerdos**

Me enferme, esta vez la enferma era yo y estaba demasiado aburrida, la señora Pomfrey me habia ordenado que me quedara en mi habitación ya que me había dado una gripe verdaderamente fuerte y no pudo hacer nada con unas simples pociones, Cloe me traía todo los días las anotaciones de las clases, y este era el tercer día, estaba más aburrida que cualquier otro día así que me puse a pensar en cosas divertidas y solo me vino algo a la mente en ese momento.

Si como olvidar ese gracioso y vergonzoso día :

Era un día soleado y Albus, Scorpius y yo nos encontrábamos bajo un árbol y Albus me había puesto a contarles un libro, pero en ese momento una niña de mi casa que hasta entonces no conocía llama a Albus, él se va y nos dice que en un momento llega, yo estaba en mi primer año y era muy inocente, entonces de un momento a otro, empiezo a mover de arriba a abajo mi pluma en la pierna de Scorpius mientras esperaba que llegue Albus, seguí así unas cuantas veces y Scorpius me miraba con una sonrisa en su rostro, de un momento a otro mi pluma se topó con algo como un des nivel se podría decir y yo muy inocente le pregunto a el:

-Qué es eso?

El me mira con una sonrisa algo burlona en su cara y me dice - Es el borde de mi bóxer

En ese instante yo abro mis ojos como dos platos y me pongo totalmente Roja, en ese momento quería salir corriendo simplemente que la tierra me tragara o haberle dicho a mi primo que lo acompañaba en fin no lo hice y me encontraba hay súper avergonzada.

En fin la niña con la que mi primo Albus se había ido resulto siendo mi mejor amiga y cada vez que recordaba eso me decía a mí misma

"Cuando hice eso era pequeña, no importa Rose, olvídalo"

Pero la verdad cada vez que pensaba en eso se había vuelto algo realmente excitante. ya que bueno... simplemente ya no estaba en primer año

* * *

><p>Espero que les ahiga gustado, comente porfas :D<p>

Besos

_**Rose Malfoy-W25**_


	4. Sorprendidos

**Sorprendidos**

Estaba de camino a mi sala común, luego de uno de esos días que se te hacen verdaderamente agotadores, había tenido Practicas de Quidditch esta mañana, luego había ido a mis clases de pociones, luego DCAO , luego Aritmancia, Transformaciones y al final cuidado de las criaturas mágicas, en la que hagrid el guardabosques me había obligado a subirme a un Hipogrifo!, Luego de eso me había dirigido a la biblioteca a estudiar, había estado hay como 1 hora y media buscando cosas para un trabajo y luego de salir la profesora McGonagall me había llamado para decirme que quería que organice la fiesta de Halloween, a mí me gustaba hacer ese tipo de cosas así que acepte, me dijo que luego me diría quien sería mi ayudante, y ahora me estaba dirigiendo a la sala común de Gryffindor a descansar, estaba caminando y me choque con alguien.

PUN!

Esa persona se encontraba enzima mío, y aun en la oscuridad podía ver sus ojos grises brillar como los de un pequeño gato, él no se molestó en levantarse y yo no pensaba molestarlo diciéndole que se levantase.

A sí que sin pensarlo mucho lo bese, así como sin nada, el me correspondió muy enérgicamente, estuvimos así por unos minutos tirados en el piso besándonos efusivamente, el empezó a deslizar su mano que se encontraba en mi cintura hacia dentro de mi blusa, sacando esta que se encontraba dentro de mi falda hacia fuera, yo no puse la más mínima oposición, seguí besándolo con las mismas ganas sin pensar que estábamos en medio de un pasillo y aunque ya era tarde podría pasar alguien, sequia besándome, tocándome el vientre como si esa fuera lo más deseado, una de mis manos se deslizaron desde su cabellos a los bordes de su camisa que se encontraba fuera del pantalón ya desde antes y empecé a tocar su hermosa espalda y en eso.

-Señorita Weasley! – Escuche decir a la conocida voz de la directora

Sin pensarlo dos veces lo empuje hacia un lado me levante lo mas rápido posible y acomode como pude mi camisa, pero no fue acto que borrar lo desordenados de mis cabellos y el inmenso rubor que tenía en las mejillas, que parecía que me dirigiera a un concurso de belleza, sin contar el resto de mi aspecto claro.

Él estaba en un lado del suelo y sonreía, muy despreocupadamente se paró y mira a la directora como sin nada, tenía esa sonrisa típica de niño travieso, se había cruzado de brazos pero con una de sus manos se agarraba la barbilla y yo tenía la cabeza agachada no podía pronunciar palabras me encontraba real mente avergonzada!

-Este… yo… - dije tartamudeando

-Tendrá detención señorita Weasley!, y usted también señor Malfoy – Parecía realmente enojada y no era para menos había encontrado a dos alumnos comiéndose en medio de un pasillo por así decirlo – Y la buscaba para informarle que el Joven Malfoy la ayudara a organizar la fiesta de Halloween.

Y sin más se fue caminando, no sé de dónde había yo sacado el valor pero tenía una pequeña sonrisa en mis labios, claro con el rostro aun agachado, y el idiota de Scorpius Malfoy seguía teniendo esa grandiosa sonrisa con mucha autosuficiencia.

Se agacho y recogió del piso mi laso rojo (Si han leído mi otro fic ya sabrán quien me dio el lazo) se había acercado detrás mío y me había sujetado en un moño el cabello como lo traía al principio y me dirigió una última sonrisa y se fue.


	5. Sexo

-Por los mil demonios Scorpius!, deja de mover lo que hago

-Pero lo haces mal

-Lo hago como quiero- Dije muy enojada

Llevaba como dos horas acomodando el gran comedor con magia, Halloween era mañana, y eran las 11 de la noche y el seguía moviendo lo que yo hacia

Fui hacia él y le quite a varita y me la guarde en el bolsillo de la falda

-Que tienes!, dame mi varita!

-No te la pienso dar

-Pues te la quitare

-Pues me da igual- Dijo ella sonriendo para sus adentros

Se volteo para seguir haciendo lo que hacía y Scorpius vino por atrás y la abraso por la cintura y una de sus manos las puso al costado para sacar la varita, pero Rose no lo dejo y sujeto su mano, estuvieron forcejeando y Rose logro voltear y dijo:

-Vasta!, no te la voy a dar

-Dámela Rose!, Dámela o veras

-Que me vas a hacer?, pegar?

-No hables idioteces- Le dijo Scorpius

-Entonces que aras

-No me la darás?- Pregunto el

-Ya te dije que no!

Y hay estaba la respuesta de Rose, Se le había tirado enzima y la estaba besando, pero si que no se controlaban se besaban como dos locos, Rose parecía no aguantar, pues lo besaba como loca, sus brazos fueron directo hacia su cabeza y empezó a revolverle el cabello, Scorpius parecía estar igual o peor que ella tenía sus manos en sus caderas y la empujaba hacia el y apretaba con tanta fuerza ninguno de los dos dudaba que le fueran a quedar unas marcas, Rose bajo sus manos y empezó a subir la camisa de Scorpius, Rose no sabía si Scorpius seguía queriendo su varita o no pero acababa de bajar las manos hasta la parte de su falda… un momento!, estaba en la parte interna de su falda y la varita estaba en el bolsillo…

¿Era posible tener sexo en el gran comedor?, no lo sabían pero de hecho que iba por ese camino, en las mesas… eso no era nada lindo… Rose hubiera preferido una cama… y a Scorpius no le importaba donde con tal de que la persona sea Rose…

Era entretenido para ellos no tener casi nada de Ropa enzima, solo contaban con sus ropas interiores… por dios que seria que alguien se apareciera!, por dios!, era el gran comedor!, que m… había pasado con la prefecta Rose?, las hormonas le habían ganado!

Rose y Scorpius habían ahora terminado completamente recostados en la mesa, la ropa era algo que ya no les incomodaba en lo mínimo, Scorpius Malfoy y Rose Weasley eran uno solo, una placentera unión, Dos cuerpos sudorosos estaban echados encima de la mesa y lo único que Scorpius dijo fue:

-No esta tan mal el decorado- Rose rio

-Qué bueno que no te di la varita- Dijo Rose

En ese momento por una de las paredes entro el genial fantasma Sir Nicolás muy rápido

-Pero que es esto!- Grito demasiado fuerte

-Ahhh- había gritado Rose, el corazón se le había paralizado- O mi dio!, O mi dios! Scorpius!

-Que haces acá maldito fantasma

-Señorita Weasley su compañero de mesa me ha dicho Maldito fantasma, creo que llamare a Peves

-No, no, no Nick por favor- Desvió la vista hacia el piso buscando su ropa- por favor ándate!, tengo que cambiarme

-Ándate querido fantasma- Le dijo Scorpius mucho más relajado que Rose

-Señorita Rose, quera decir ponerse algo- Dijo el fantasma

-Ándate!- Gritaron los dos a la ves

-Está bien está bien, pero si me vuelven a gritar llamare a Peves, o peor a McGonagall….

-No!, no te preocupes no te gritaremos, ándate por favor

-Claro señorita Weasley

Rose y Scorpius se miraron, y Rose se puso realmente roja, Scorpius era maravilloso…

Pero para Scorpius, Rose era el ser más estupendo que había visto en el mundo…

-Voltéate- Le dijo con voz baja Rose

-¿Qué?- Dijo el

-Que te voltees- Dijo ella

-Pero porque!- Dijo el ¿Enojado?

-Porque estoy desnuda!- Grito ella

-Pero ya te he visto… ósea acabamos de…. Pero!- dijo el ofuscado

-Pero no somos nada!- Grito ella

-¿Pues quieres que seamos algo?- Dijo el

-No sé, tal vez no, seguro por eso he tenido sexo contigo!- Dijo ella a punto de llorar

-Rose… lo siento, cálmate por favor- Dijo el

-Voltéate- volvió a decir ella en voz baja

Esta vez él se volteo sin protestar y ella se cambió… pero el seguía desnudo…

Rose estaba a punto de llorar, había tenido sexo por primera vez con alguien y el parecía no querer nada en serio con ella…

-Rose… ¿Puedo voltear?- Dijo el

-Si…

-Rose, quieres… ¿quieres ser mi novia?

Rose lo miro por un segundo y luego se lanzó a besarlo

-Si…- Susurro ella mientras lo besaba

-Llamare a Peves y McGonagall!- Grito Sir Nicolás

Rose lo miro y le dijo:

-Scorpius… ponte la ropa

Scorpius se miró su propio cuerpo y sonrió y se empezó a vestir mientras Rose lo miraba embelesada

Se dirigieron a la sala común de Gryffindor…

**Espero que les guste y comente **


End file.
